


Tides of Time

by AuctrixMundi



Series: Darkened Days To Come [40]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: First Age, Gen, One Shot, Songfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: Maglor sieht sich mit dem Ruin seines Hauses konfrontiert. Mit dem Ruin, an dem er selbst mitgewirkt hat. Er weiß: Bald wird es vorbei sein. [Tides of Time - Epica]





	Tides of Time

Stille.

Stille war das beherrschende Element in dem Herrenhaus auf dem Amon Ereb. Nicht einmal das Kinderlachen konnte diese Stille dauerhaft vertreiben. Immer wieder kehrte sie zurück, legte sich über alles wie ein schweres Leichentuch und war nicht zu lüften.

Die Last von drei Sippenmorden, einer grausamer als der andere, ging mit dieser Stille einher und trieb Maglor in den Wahnsinn. Wo war die Liebe, die Wärme? Alles war verloren. Selbst seine Musik verblasste und verlor sich im Nichts.

Einst war alles anders gewesen. Da waren die Feanorer ein starkes und stolzes Haus. Das Herrschergeschlecht der Noldor. Doch dann war Morgoth gekommen und alles war anders geworden. Er hatte sie verführt und betrogen, auch seinen Vater, obgleich er niemals auf Morgoths Einflüsterungen gehört hatte. Das Gift des Schwarzen Feindes hatte ihn dennoch erreicht.

Stück für Stück war sein Haus zerfallen. Doch immer war da sein älterer Bruder gewesen, sein starker, stolzer Bruder, der Fels in der stürmischen Brandung. Der Strom der Zeit hatte Maglor jedoch auch diesen Halt genommen.

Alles war nun anders und war stets im Wandel. Er konnte heute nicht wissen, was der morgige Tag bringen würde. Mit einem Mal war sein Bruder der schwache und er musste stark sein für ihn, Halt und Orientierung in unbeständigen Zeiten. Es fühlte sich nicht richtig an.

Stets hatte Maedhros für ihre Familie gekämpft. Er hatte sich nicht einmal von seiner grausamen Verstümmelung vernichten lassen, sondern ganz im Gegenteil sogar Stärke daraus geschöpft. Stets war er da gewesen wie ein Leuchtturm, an dem man sich orientieren konnte. Alles um sie herum schien sich verändert zu haben, nur Maedhros war derselbe geblieben. Bis jetzt.

Hielt Wahnsinn in diesem Haus Einzug?

Herbst war für sie gekommen, bald käme der Winter. Doch im Gegenzug zu den Herbstblättern glommen sie nicht ein letztes Mal auf. Sie würden einfach vergehen, still und heimlich. Der Fall des Hauses war so leise, wie sein Aufstieg tosend gewesen war. Sie waren am Ende. Es hatte nur hierin enden können, Maglor erkannte dies nun. Sie waren vernichtet, verdammt dazu aus der Welt zu entschwinden, als habe es sie niemals gegeben.

Er suchte einen Sinn in all diesem Leid, doch wo war einer zu finden? Es gab immer einen Sinn, selbst für das Vergehen aller Dinge. Dennoch war es hart, dies zu erkennen. Verzweifelt klammerte er sich an die Erinnerungen an das, was einst gewesen war.

Samen der Lobreden, gesät zusammen mit Träumen, könnten die Leere füllen, die sie in ihrer Einsamkeit vergehen ließen. Doch solche Samen wurden nicht gesät. Das Haus Feanáro existierte nicht mehr. Die letzten Reste waren kurz vor dem Untergang. Sie waren allein auf der Welt und der Schwarze Feind, ihr erbittertster Gegner, übermächtig.

Maglor fühlte sich ohnmächtig. Seine Musik erreichte niemanden mehr, sie verklang wirkungslos. Und was war er schon ohne die Melodien? Konnte er überhaupt noch empfinden ohne ebendiese? Weiter so leben? Oder war er leer, empfindungslos?

Manchmal überlegte er, dass dies nun ihr Los war, dass sie sich damit abfinden und sich damit arrangieren mussten. Denn sich zu verlieren, wäre zu einfach, eines Sohnes Feanors nicht würdig.

Doch genau das taten sie, und es gab keinen Weg zurück. Sie verloren sich in ihrer eigenen Verzweiflung.

Nichts blieb mehr für sie in der Leere. Nur eines.

Stille.


End file.
